1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise making devices and more particularly pertains to a new noise generating device for generating a nuisance noise to disturb a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of noise making devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,949 describes a device for being blown into by a user to generate noise emanating from the armpit of the user. Another type of noise making device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,437 having a candy holding device that receives a sucker and noise maker in the housing to generate noise whenever the housing is moved. U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,169 has a cane with a sound producing device positioned in the cane so that the sound producing device produces a sound when the handle of the cane is moved.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for a user to disturb a person undetected.